Leo Valdez
Leo' Valdez - syn Hefajstosa, najlepszy przyjaciel Jasona Grace. Zbudował statek "Argo II". W dzieciństwie opiekowała się nim Tia Callida, którą w rzeczywistości była królową Olimpu - Herą. Jest jednym z Przepowiedni Siedmiorga. Historia Leo urodził się w Houston w Teksasie, jako syn Esperanzy Valdez, właścicielki sklepu z narzędziami i Hefajstosa. Kiedy był małym chłopcem opiekowała się nim niania - Tia Callinda, która okazałą się być Herą. Miała dziwną tendencję do kładzenia go do kominka, zabawy z nim z nożami i lubiła, gdy szturchał kijem węże. Aha, i kazała mu obierać papryczki Jalapenos, ''żeby doświadczył bólu. Nieco zbyt sadystyczna niania, nie uważacie? Kiedy Tia opiekowała się nim ostatni raz miał pięć lat. Narysował wtedy latający statek z głową smoka. Gdy chciał się podpisać, obrazek wzleciał w niebo i zniknął. Leo był bliski płaczu, ale Tia nie zwracała na to uwagi i poprosiła go, by rozpalił ogień. Kiedy kilka chwil później nadeszła jego matka zobaczyła małego Leo w dymiącym ognisku. Blok był spalony, kredki roztopione, a chłopiec powoli przepalał ogrodowy stół. Kiedy zmarła jego matka miał osiem lat. Gdy po całym dniu pracy wyszli ze sklepu, Esperanza zauważyła, że zapomniała kluczyków do samochodu. Kazała synowi poczekać i wróciła się do sklepu. Drzwi się zatrzasnęły. Leo zaczął się niepokoić. Wołał mamę, wystukał alfabetem Morse'a ''Nic ci nie jest?, ''ale matka nie odpowiadała. Nagle pojawiła się Gaja. Powiedziała, że nie może go zniszczyć, ale może złamać mu serce. Gdy chłopak zrozumiał że chce zrobić coś złego jego matce przywołał ogień. Niechcący podpalił sklep i mamę w środku. Esperanza zmarła, a ciotka Leona - Rosa, zwróciła całą rodzinę przeciw niemu. Przez parę lat był umieszczany w rodzinach zastępczych, ale z każdej uciekał. W końcu został umieszczony w Szkole Dziczy, gdzie spotkał Jasona i Piper, a Annabeth zabrała ich do Obozu Herosów. Charakter Leo ma niezwykłe poczucie humoru. Uwielbia żartować ze wszystkiego w każdej sytuacji, nawet kiedy jest bardzo poważna. Często doprowadza tym resztę załogi do szału, ale jednak w duchu dziękują Leonowi, że w czarnych godzinach znajdzie się ktoś, kto choć trochę poprawi im nastrój. Leo przynaje, że jego poczucie humoru jest przykrywką dla bólu jaki musi znosić ("Humor was a good way to hide pain."). Syn Hefajstosa często czuje się zagubiony i samotny, ponieważ jako jedyny z siódemki półbogów nie ma dziewczyny i czasem wydaje się, że jest jak "piąte koło u wozu". Często targają nim wątpliwości i niezbyt wierzy siebie, chociaż w dowcipach mówi, że jest wspaniały. Są to jednak tylko wygłupy. Nie zmienia to jednak faktu, że Leo lubi żartować pocieszając tym samego siebie. Szybko się zakochuje, podczas czterech części Olimpijskich Herosów zadurzył się w Chione (bogini śniegu), Piper, Hazel, aż w końcu w nimfie Kalipso - tym razem ze wzajmnością. Mimo to nie ma zbytniego szczęścia do dziewczyn. thumb|Piękny Leoś ♥ Wygląd Leo ma kędzierzawe, czarne włosy, spiczaste uszy i wesołą, dziecinną twarz na której często pojawia się łobuzerski uśmiech. Według Jasona,''Leo wyglądał jak elf z orszaku latynoskiego Świętego Mikołaja. Jest przeciętnej postury. Jego cechą charakterystyczną jest spojrzenie, gdy spojrzy się mu w oczy można odnieść wrażenie, że przesadził z kofeiną. Jest to prawdopodobnie spowodowane przez ADHD. Zdolności *'ADHD - '''jak wielu półbogów ma nadpobudliwość ruchową. *'Dysleksja - 'jego mózg jest przeprogramowany na starogrekę, a nie na angielski. *'Trzy języki - 'umie mówić po starogrecku, angielsku i hiszpańsku. Tego ostatniego nauczył się od mamy gdy był mały. *'Alfabet Morse'a -''' tego nauczyła go również mama, dzięki temu potrafił zrozumieć ostatnią wolę Festusa. *'Umiejętności budownicze i techniczne '- jako syn Hefajstosa, ma wrodzoną umiejętność do konstruowania i budowania różnorakich maszyn i wynalazków. Potrafi także wyczuć, z czego zrobione są jakieś przedmioty. Potrafi zbudować coś w 5 minut. *'Kontrola ognia '- Leo umie kontrolować ogień i tworzyć ogniste kule. Na zawołanie potrafi się zapalić. Jednak zdarza mu się to także kiedy czymś się podnieci. Jest również odporny na ogień. Ciekawostki *Jest specem od różnych psikusów i żartów - np. krem do golenia w galaretce, czy sprawienie, że z megafonu trenera Hedge wydobywały się takie zdania jak Krowa robi muuu ("Zagubiony heros").thumb|268px *Obecnie jest jedynym dzieckiem Hefajstosa, które może władać ogniem. Ostatni heros posiadający tą specjalność, spowodował Wielki Pożar Londynu z 1666 roku. *Może wyciągnąć ze swojego pasa składniki do przygotowania wegetariańskich tacos, a także miętówki. *Leo z łaciny znaczy lew. *Mówi po hiszpańsku. *Jest bardzo podobny do swojego pradziadka - Sammy'ego. Przez to właśnie Hazel go z nim pomyliła. *Raz przeprogramował billboard w mieście tak, że napis pokazywał ,,Wszystki panie kochają Leo". *Ma chorobę lokomocyjną. *Podczas pobytu na Ogygii zakochał się w Kalipso i przysiągł na Styks, że do niej wróci. Ona także go pokochała, chociaż początkowo była dla niego niemiła i szorstka. *Odnalazł i naprawił Kule Archimedesa. *Bardzo łatwo się zakochuje. *Bardzo lubi Festusa, tak samo jak stolik o imieniu Buford. (Buford zakochał się w maszynie.) *Przez pewien czas bał się Annabeth. *W opowiadaniu w "Pamiętnikach półbogów" prawie doprowadził do zniszczenia obozu, ale opanował sytuację. *Chociaż na początku on i Frank nie przepadali za sobą, to później zaprzyjaźnili się. Leo zrobił dla niego specjalny, ognioodporny woreczek, w którym drewienko (od którego zależało życie Franka) było bezpieczne. *Jest jedynym herosem z siódemki półbogów jest Latynosem *W opowiadaniu " Leo Valdez i pogoń za bufordem" gdy menada Bebbete zapytała go czy jest Dionizosem potwierdził to thumb|leo i festusthumb thumb|294px|Leo Valdez Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Herosi Kategoria:Postacie o czarnych włosach Kategoria:Dzieci Hefajstosa Kategoria:Obozowicze Kategoria:Główne postacie Kategoria:Nastolatki Kategoria:Grupowi Kategoria:Postacie o brązowych oczach Kategoria:Postacie z "Zagubiony Heros" Kategoria:Postacie z "Syn Neptuna" Kategoria:Postacie z "Znak Ateny" Kategoria:Postacie z "Dom Hadesa" Kategoria:Postacie z "Pamiętniki półbogów" Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Herosi z przepowiedni Siedmiorga Kategoria:Półbogowie